Point of View
by Iris Serinium
Summary: How Renji and Rukia feel about each other. Their point of view. RxR, RxI


**Rukia's P.O.V.**

**I remember the days when I dreamt of becoming a shinigami. When I would have to sit out from playing in the stream because my lips and turned blue. I sat and watched the boys from the Rukongai District play ball with a home-made ball, Renji among them. The three years between often seemed like alot, especially when I still didn't need to wear a top when I swam in the pond. Renji and I, we always had a special bond. We were thucker than thieves (technically, we were thieves). I didn't hae a family; nor did he. We both fit together, and we depended on each other. We were like brother and sister. When I came of age (Renji had waited for me), we joined the shinigami academy. Even though he was in the advanced classes and making new friends, we stayed very close. I can remember those afternoons when snow covered the Academy grounds like a sheet of white ice and school was canceled. Renji and I would stay in his dorm, "cuddling" on the couch, as Izuru Kira would describe it. On one of those afternoons, Renji had tilted my chin up and kissed me. It had been different from any other kiss I had recieved. his mouth was warm and soft, but firm against my own. Afterwards, I had made a mad dash back to my own dorm to find Momo Hinamori and Nanao-chan. I must've looked crazy. standing there in the doorway. "Hey, what's up?" She asked, the tone of question in her voice easily notifiable. "Renji kissed me." I said, somewhat dazed. "About time." Nanao-chan.**

_Renji's P.O.V._

_Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. I hadn't always been that way. It used to be Renji, friend of Rukia. We were close, Rukia and I. I used to spend every waking moment of time I had with her. Once I kissed her. it had been pleasant---- okay, heavenly. And when i pulled away I had noticed a light pink blush, faintly covering her pale cheeks. She had rushed out of the dorm just as Izuru came in. "What's wrong with Rukia-chan?" Kira had asked. With a shrug, I replied, "I dunno." Rukia and tried dating, or rather attempted alongside Hinamoria and Hitsugaya. It didn't really work for us. Not that the dates weren't good or anythign, but as she became part of the Kuchiki family, we finally fell apart. THere were weeks when I I wouldn't even lay eyes on Rukia, unless it be her form in a picture. Our relationship was suddenly gone. _

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

**Our friendship came back after the soul society arc. Everything was sligthyl calm and we had time to be together again. It was good to know he still cared for me. I thought maybem just maybe we could try love again. But when Ichigo left, I felt a sudden pang in my heart. I was confused ------ really, really confused. It got even worse. Renji and I were out for an evening walk and he touched my cheek, ever so lightly. I felt his lips on mine and the soft whisper as he pulled away to say, "I love you." It was like just before. But it wasn't. There was just no spark. So i broke into tears and ran. Ran away, leaving Renji confused and distraught. **

_Renji's P.O.V._

_The night I had kissed her and told her I loved her, she ran away ----- crying. The next day she confessed she was in love with Ichigo. When we returned to earth during Arrancar, I remember seeing her and Ichigo together. They looked so happy. I felt the sudden pain of being heartbroken. At the wedding, I was the best man. Even though I always thought ichigo would be te best man in mine and Rukia's wedding, it was reversed. I remebered her coming up to me during the reception and kissing me on the cheek. She spoke, "Thanks, Renji. I love you." Then she walked away._

_God, I miss her._

**God, I miss him.**

**_What happened to us?_**

* * *

I really like this story, because I think it really show how Renji is the middle man in Rukia's life. She loves him, but she loves Ichigo. Know what I mean? And I think it really shows how both of them feel. Even when their with another person, they miss another person.Well, anyways**...REVIEW, OR SO HELP ME GOD EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY AND DOES NOT REVIEW WILL DIE**!!!! Just kidding. Please reveiw.

-Iris Serinium


End file.
